


Javerus

by urdnotshepard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark James Potter, Dark Severus Snape, Death Eater James Potter, James Potter & Severus Snape Relationship, Javerus, M/M, Slytherin James Potter, mentions of Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnotshepard/pseuds/urdnotshepard
Summary: James Potter is dark, his best friend/lover is Severus Snape, and his worst enemy is Sirius Black.  This came about because of an ask on my tumblr account where I used to write James Potter for a Marauders Era RPG.  The Snape player and I thought that it would be fun to see how the two got along.The answer: With violence.





	Javerus

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, on my James Potter tumblr account, I received an ask that simply said: Imagine your character was on the opposite side of the war. Who would be most likely person you would ship with them? Who would be their best friend? Their worst enemy?
> 
> I answered: "Oh man that were hard to countenance. James despises the dark arts, beyond his love of Lily and utter loyalty to the Marauders, it’s one of his defining characteristics. But if his mother and father had poured poison into his ear instead of honey, I could sort of possibly see it happening. He’d have wound up in Slytherin of course (I already sort of picture him as Gryfferin). And, if that had happened then the main changes would be that, rather than growing up out of his childish, playboy ways, James would probably be 10 times worse. I also imagine that James would probably still have a hard-on for Lily, but he’d have turned it into a ‘loving to torment her’ sort of obsession because the Mudblood shite would have won out over his lust. Lots of bullying, lots of threatening, possibly some capturing and torturing later. 
> 
> I also think that, if they were on the same side, James would have gravitated toward Snape and probably charmed the pants off the boy instead of hexing them off. There’s a certain element of sexual tension between their interactions, very very buried, but I think that if they were on the same side, it probably would have developed more openly. So I guess I sort of have a dual ship/best friend side to the Javerus thing. 
> 
> As to James’s worst enemy? Hands down, bar none, Sirius Black. He would have labelled him a blood traitor and hated him on sight when he was sorted into Gryffindor." 
> 
> From there, the AMAZING Snape player (whose account can be found at: http://notlibatiusborage.tumblr.com/) and I decided that we simply had to play with these two for a bit and see what they were like. And I thought that people on here might enjoy it so, see below. There are ~*~*~ separations when we're going from James to Sev's POV. This was written for tumblr and a Marauders Era RPG so it may be a bit different than what you're used to, but hopefully it's enjoyable :) Love to you all and to the AMAZING Snapey :)

“Seeevveerrruusss…”

James continued to wander through the house, looking from room to room and absently calling out in a sing-song voice every now and again, “Oh Seeeevveerrruuusss…”

James absently reached up to run a finger over the scar that ran from just beneath his left ear and down along his neck in a slash of white.   It was a vicious reminder of a recent battle and he had taken to touching it randomly, just to remind himself of his own mortality… and how sweet vengeance would be.

When he finally came to the correct doorway, he rolled his eyes when he saw where he’d wound up.  Of course.  Where else would he be.  Pulling out his wand, he stepped into the room, stalking toward the figure that had it’s back to him, bent, as always, over a bubbling cauldron.  Pointing his wand at the figure’s back, he stepped silently forward until he was directly behind him.  Then he pressed his wand into the figure’s side, digging it into the thick black robes.  Leaning forward, he pressed his lips up against the figure’s ear and whispered, “Zap… you’re dead.”

Then he grinned and pushed the hair away from said ear and nipped at the newly exposed earlobe as he purred, “Or you would be… if you didn’t have such a big cock…”

Laughing, he leaned back and propped one hip on the counter next to Severus as he said, “Whut has you so bloody distracted that you can’t even pay attention to me.  Been calling for ages I have,” he pouted.

~*~*~

Severus enjoyed his position. Powerful pureblood families vouched for him and he supplied curses and potions with equal skill and frequency. He was not rich but had access to several libraries and archives of various families and if he wanted to read a book in the house back at Spinner’s End James’ library was either unprotected or seemed happy to let him pilfer tome after tome, although one of the books had bit him quite badly when he’d almost underlined a passage with a pencil.

He was brewing at the moment, slicing up leaves and livers and lizard tails and ignoring the long drawn out whine of his name. Potter was a menace, a rival for the title of cleverest man in the house and quite possibly the bane of his existence. That was probably why they got on so well.

It went quiet and Severus assumed his friend had found a broomstick somewhere and perhaps an old snitch and was playing at being Seeker, something Severus though he might be alright at if it didn’t require long periods without adulation.

So, when something jabbed him he jumped. Lips met his ear and breath heated his skin and then words did the same. There’s something flatteringly embarassing about another man, especially such a good looking one, commenting on your cock. He gave James a slight shrug and grumbled, “Oh give over, will you? I’m busy.”

Busy-ness didn't keep Severus’ eyes wandering over to James leaning against the counter. “I’m making a poison. The Dark Lord was impressed with how effective it was when it got into that college’s water supply.” He kept his tone even and calm. Because nothing would annoy James more.

Sliding ingredients and powders into the cauldron he moved towards the counter and nudged the other man with a bony elbow. “Move unless you want a hexing.” He wouldn't hex James though. Well not when his friend had his wand out. They were evenly matched, but speed always seemed to favour James. Which meant their play-duelling and general winding of each other up normally ended with his getting angry and storming off.

“Look, bludgerbrain, if you don’t let me past I’ll be very displeased.” He spoiled the illusion somewhat by smiling on one side of his mouth and swallowing as the urge to shove him bloomed. Severus liked shoving James, even if he didn’t really have the build for it. There was something strangely sexual about pressing himself against the other death eater and shoving him made it all feel less…queer.

~*~*~

James listened as his best mate explained why the latest potion was so all-fire important and sighed a little.  That did sound like something vaguely-kind-of-sort-of-a-little-bit important if the Dark Lord had liked what he’d done.  Still, it didn’t have anything to do with  _him_  and therefore he couldn’t be bothered to care much about it.

At the bony elbow in his side, however, he grinned and teased, “Really now?  A hexing?"  He smirked and licked is lips as he looked the other man slowly up and down "That could be fun… if you think you can take me…”

His grin only widened when Sev turned toward him, pushing back his thin shoulders and trying to make himself seem more intimidating.  He cocked a brow and leaned forward, straightening as well as he said, “Oh really?   _Displeased_  hmm?"  He smirked and leaned forward slightly as he purred, "Well now we  _certainly_  wouldn’t want that.”

He remained in the other man’s way for a long moment… then suddenly leaned forward and purred against his lips, “But then, I always find a way to…  _please_  you, don’t I?”

He waited half a heartbeat and then smirked and leaned back, saying, “But, if you insist."  And wiggled his brows.  He did love to tease the other man.  Getting him into bed the first time had been ridiculously difficult, and he still got all stiff anytime that James got too affectionate in public.  Not that he was exactly the lovey-dovey type, but he didn’t give a shit who knew who he fucked either.  Still, in the privacy of home, Sev was generally more open to being teased, so he enjoyed watching him squirm.

At least until Sev started to go back to work.  Then he was pouting again.  He shoved up his sleeves (it was always fucking hot in the damned potions rooms), baring his dark mark as he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled, "C'mon Sev… I’m bored.  Can’t this shite wait a bit?"  He grinned and purred, "I found out where Evans is working now… and that she works nights… thought maybe we could go an have a little chat…”

It was one of the things that they’d  _bonded_  over after all.  James had thought the girl was pretty fucking hot, until he’d found out that she was a filthy mudblood.  Getting Sev to treat her the way that she deserved instead of as though she were some kind of friend and sharing in the torment of the mudblood had brought them closer over the years, right alongside their constant competition for best at pretty much everything.

~*~*~

Oh, it was nice when James challenged him like that. The competition they had was so sexually charged that before the beginning of their…change in the state of their friendship, Severus had found himself with a raging stiffy from the way the air seemed to crackle as they each tried to exude more machismo than the other.

“Oh, I can take you, Potter. I can definitely Take. You.” His tongue darted out to wet his thin lips. The kisses had taken a while for Severus to enjoy, having always been so caught up on the homosexuality that they seemed to indicate more than the actual naked-body-pressed-to-naked-body moments.  He didn’t mind them so much now, not in private that is, because they were so…fulfilling.

Severus wasn't clingy. He could last years without human contact. But he wouldn't enjoy those years. Having never had much physical contact as a child, and after any hand holding with Evans had gone out the window, he had felt a sort of gap in his person. Now that he had James to shove and elbow and kick and lean against and doze off on and kiss, he slept better, felt more confident, and was more driven. The Dark Lord had noticed the change too.

So, when James’ skin, his lips, touched Severus’, his eyes closed in a slow luxurious blink while he parted his lips to-

Eyes open again, he frowned at James. Frowned because he couldn't glare at him when he was looking like a thousand galleons and teasing him. He relished nudging James further aside as he mastered himself and moved to the side worktable. He didn't really need to do this now. He had twelve hours before he had to add shredded dried lovage, but James didn't know that.

What James knew though, was where Evans was. That bitch that had cast him aside. Oh she’d been careful to make it seem like they were drifting apart, but Severus had loved her, cared for her and she had just made herself some other friends, abandoning him. He hadn't even noticed himself, but James had pointed it out to him. And then, when he knew what to look for he realized James was right. “Lily didn't laugh with her friends in the library but she did in the great hall. “.

Obviously, she had been slowly trying to wear him down, to manipulate him into some game of hers. And as much as he still wanted her, who was she to reject him? Who was a mudblood to tell a son of a Prince where he could stick it.?! She was no-one.

But he couldn't quite keep her out of his head and leave her alone.

He put the jar and knife down and shrugged off the apron, whirling quickly back around to place a hand either side of James and breath in the closeness of his body. “Must make sure she remembers her lessons, mustn't we?” And this time, high on James and the threat of revenge for how that mudblood had treated him, it was he that leaned in closer to murmur, “She did me one favour though….” He paused to eye James slowly, eyes practically peeling away layers of clothing.

“Without her doing what she did we might not have got so... close.” He was actively pressing against James now, and as was his way, after a moment, he shoved James, one hand pushing against him, though forcing him away was the last thing he wanted. With James they could be choking the life out of each other and it be the most wonderful thing in the world. Or equally they could be curled up after sleeping like babies after a successful mugglehunt and he’d enjoy the tender side as much as the rougher side.

~*~*~

James grinned when he felt Severus’s hands surround him.  His eyes slid over the other boy’s face and a cocky grin danced over his lips.  “Mmm, no we definitely mustn’t."  He smirked and leaned forward to nip at Sev’s lips.  Severus wasn’t classically handsome by any stretch; his nose was too big and he often smelled of the various potions he was always pouring over.  But he had an air of power about him, a kind of darkness that was as intoxicating as it was alluring. 

Especially when he got all dominant. 

Reaching out suddenly, he grabbed the hand that Severus was using to push him back and twisted it.  Before Severus could protest, he had him twisted back against the counter on which James had been leaning, his hand pinned behind his back and his body pressed forward.  James grinned and leaned in, letting his hips dance along Severus’s so that he could feel the semi he was already sporting as it pressed against his ass.  Leaning forward, he breathed into his ear, "Mmm, indeed.  We do owe her quite a bit, don’t we Sev."  He grinned and kept him pinned, forcing his hand back further so that would become  _just_  the right side of painful. 

Reaching around, he slid his hand to the front of his robe, squeezing him through his slacks as he purred into his ear, "And that would have been  _quite_  a shame…”

He grinned and suckled his earlobe for a moment longer, enjoying the game and way that the other man responded to it.  It hadn’t been easy to get him into bed after all, which was part of the reason that James had been so damned determined.  There was something about the chase that excited him.  And the way that Sev was so shy about it, calling it disgusting and wrong…

Right up until the moment when James had his mouth around his cock anyway…

He smirked at the memory and gave him another squeeze as he purred, “So… you ready for some fun then Sev?” he teased.

~*~*~

Sneer firmly in place now, Severus stared right back at James and while his reactions were quick, James often had the edge, especially when he surprised him.

It happened very quickly. One second, he was looking into James’ handsome face, and the next he was staring at a shelf of pickled creatures.

His hand twisted up behind him was uncomfrtable and he struggled pushing and pulling and twisting to try and pull his slim wrist free of his friend’s quidditch strengthened grip. Of course, the motion made their bodies move against each other and what he could feel rubbing against him through the layers of cloth had him hardening in rapid sympathy.

His struggled harder still, back arching to press against James harder and then body twisting as the discomfort became an ache in his shoulder and elbow. He lay still, breathing quietly, in what would have been a perfect picture of submission if the voyeur had not known that Severus never submitted easily.

James’ hand was doing a stellar job persuading him though, and he sighed, as pleased with the contact as his cock, which was now rubbing against his underwear in an almost painful manner.

“One of these days…mmI’ll put poison on my neck and earlobes. ‘Be funny to watch you keel over and have you at my mercy.” Severus’ own hand had gone from supporting his weight against the countertop to his robe pocket, hunting out his wand.

At the next squeeze his groin clenched pleasurably, cock twitching in its confines. “You’re going to keep ahh... pestering if I say no, aren’t you?” He asked, trying to appear reluctant.

He didnt wait to be answered though. Pointung his wand behind him, right at James’ knee, he vanished the other man’s trousers.

“Zap, you’re dead.”

~*~*~

“Watch me keel over huh?” James asked with a grin, giving Sev’s wrist a little twist in punishment, “So yer takin after MacNair suddenly?  Gonna have ta start watchin ya with all the filthy muggle bodies after a hunt?"  He ground his hips tighter against Severus’s as he leaned forward and whispered, "Better be careful… I’m a jealous man me…”

He smirked at the question and grinned, shifting his hands along Severus’s robes to push them aside and slide his hand into his pants.  He gave his cock a squeeze and purred, “Whudda you think mate?"  Even as he prepared himself.  He knew his best friend better than to ever imagine that Severus was giving in  _this_  easily.  It wasn’t his way. 

And he didn’t disappoint.

Blinking at the cool air that suddenly danced along his legs, he looked down and then smirked.  Shifting Severus’s trapped hand along his body, he trailed it down until his fingers caught hold of James’s now definitely hard cock and purred, "Not even close…”

Shifting one leg forward suddenly, he gave a swift kick and caught Severus’s legs in a scissoring motion that had his feet going out from under him.  He yanked back on his hand at the same moment so that his face wouldn’t hit the table and the other man sprawled back on the ground, James still above him.  He quickly used his knee to pin his wand hand and leaned forward, whispering, “Ah ah ah… you have to pay to play."  He leaned down, his lips inches from Severus’s and trailed them along his chin. 

He knew that Sev still was uncertain about kissing.  He’d gotten better about it but getting his first kiss out of the other Death Eater had been almost as hard as getting his first fuck.  Which made every kiss that much hotter when it was won.

Meeting Severus’s eyes, he teased, "Gimme whut I want Sev… an maybe I’ll think about letting you play…” he purred, his licking his lips again and making it obvious what his expected payment was.

~*~*~

Severus grimaced, pulling a face at the thought of being like Macnair and at the pain in his shoulder. If he wasnt careful about this, he could get injured. They were both wizards though, so minor injuries meant little, but it had been tough to explain why he had returned with all the blood and none of the signs of a broken nose during one of the Malfoy balls.

But this time he had Potter.  When the other man tried to manoeuvre, He would turn and then theyd see who was laughing. He waited patiently, or semipatiently at least, pressing his hips against the squeezing hand and let his hand be led to James’ cock. He paused, as thouvh it was of no interest to him whetger he curled his long fingers around it or gave it a short sharp smack. After the pause he let his hand curl around the presented cock and aimed his wand again.

But this time the spell mever hit, it ricocheted off the floor and ceiling before thumping with a soft cushioned noise into a protective charm on a bookcase. “WHAT AR- argg- ” wand hand pinned, cock poking through his y fronts and robes and his friend’s face unbelievably close to his.

His lips tightened, and he turned his head one way then the other to try and escape having to kiss the other man while he kicked and thrashed, lifting his hips, his knees, trying to sit up or wrnech his arm free.

Panting he stared up into James’ eyes and snarled two words. “You bastard.” Severus wanted free, and he wanted to rub his cock against James’ or maybe get a handjob-cum-massage like the first time. But he didnt want to make this all…soft and weak. He wasn’t gay just because he cared a great deal about James and occassionally…often slept with him.

Lips pressed tightly togetger he raised his head an inch or two and looked off to the side as he pressed his lips against James’. And as it had every time, it felt wrong and /gay/ and /queer/ and really really good and he felt connected and wanted.

Merlin damnit.

~*~*~

James’s grin only widened as Severus began to shift and fight him.  He’d known that was coming of course.  Severus did  _not_  give in easily.  It was amazing to think that when they’d first met, it had mainly been because he’d gotten a hard on for the red-head and when he’d realized that one of his new housemates was a friend of hers, it had seemed like a good idea to get some information.

To think he’d actually  _wanted_  a filthy little mudblood like Lily Evans.  Disgusting.

But at least that first conversation regarding the filthy chit hadn’t been a waste.  It had led him to get to know Severus.  The man was brilliant, if somewhat lacking in self-confidence, at least back then.  And helping him to see how disgusting it was to be  _friends_  with a Mudblood, followed by the joy of tormenting said mudblood, had brought them closer every day.

He laughed against Severus’s lips when the other man gave him a half-hearted little peck and shifted his hand down to tease along his cock, “Now c'mon Sev…” he purred against his lips as he began to squeeze slowly.  “I  _know_  you can do better than that…”

He flicked his tongue along Severus’s lips, sucking the lower lip into his mouth, and ground his knee hard into the other boy’s wrist where he had his wand-hand pinned.  Trailing his lips to his ear, he nipped hard at the earlobe as he whispered, “You know you want to Severus…"  He squeezed his cock slowly, pumping his hand along him even as he continued to grind his knee into Severus’s wrist, mixing the pain with the pleasure. 

Letting his mouth trail back to Severus’s, he let his mouth hover just above the other man’s, forcing  _him_  to actually be the one to initiate the kiss properly.  "C'mon… gimme whut I want Sev…” he whispered again, his hand moving faster along his cock.

~*~*~

The bastard was grinning down at him. Age had not taken the childish glee from James Potter. He looked every bit the boy who’d showed Severus how much more he was worth than Lily. It had taken time of course, and even now he couldnt shake his attraction to her. But without James to show him all the little thinga she did to undermine him, and to help him show her that he was a powerful wizard, a Dark Arts savant and that her other new friends should never have replaced him, weak and vulnerable as they were, he would have been as weak as they were and as easy to get at. But she’d made her choice. Even thinking about her made him angry. He used that anger. Channelled it.

With his anger coiling inside him, and the pain jn his wrist warring with the firm pleasure in his cock, perspiration built on his forehead and neck. A nip to his earlobe, whispered seductions in his ear…James Potter was part incubus, and nobody could tell him otherwise.

Severus grunted at the increased bruising force on his wrist, so bony that he could feel every ridge in the floor against his wristbones. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, one for pleasure one for pain, and jerked his arm free, wand clattering to the floor. He wasted no time curling his long fingers around James’ throat and squeezing just a little, relishing the way he could feel the other wizard’s adam’s apple pressing against his palm. “You’re a rude, ungrateful sod, Potter. Do you know that?” and then he kissed him.

It wasn’t pretty or romantic, it was frighteningly violent as Severus pressed his mouth hard against James’, lips catching against teeth, tongue pressing hard against James’ and hand tightening again. He rolled his hips and repaid the earlier teasing of his lower lip by dragging his teeth with bruising force over James’ lip as he drew back to breathe and to look at his handiwork, to see if James was panting like he was and if his lips were swollen and tingling too. It wasn’t gay to take revenge, you see.

~*~*~

James knew that there were very few people who understood his attraction to Severus Snape.  His nose was entirely too large, and he was tall and gangly and often smelled of various potion ingredients that were none-too-attractive. 

But none of those people had ever seen  _this_  Severus Snape.  The Sev who could give as good as he got and whom he was never  _quite_  positive wasn’t going to go ahead and actually hurt him during their little games, especially when James decided to get really pushy as he was often wont to do.  

Of course, that was part of the fun…  And James was perfectly happy with other people not having seen that side of his best mate.  He really was the jealous type.

He growled in mingled pleasure and approval when Severus’s hand suddenly gripped his throat and he knew he’d be bruised when all was said and done.  Not that there was anything new about that.  Bruises and blood and even a broken bone now and again were just part of the fun.  “Well I bloody well should know it, ya tell me often enough,” James replied, his voice husky from the grip at his throat.

His final words, however, were muffled by the taste of Severus’s tongue against his and his lips moving hungrily, powerfully along his own.  He gave a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a groan and the hand not stroking along Severus’s cock slid up into his hair, tugging hard as he arched closer into the powerful lash of tongue and teeth and mouth.

When Severus pulled back, they were both panting, and he could feel his mate’s cock throbbing hard in his hold (as hard as his own was).  He let out a soft purr and shook his head as he whispered, “There… that wusn’ so hard, now wus it?”

He laughed and before Severus could provide him with a growling retort, he surged forward and captured his mouth again in a kiss that held as much hunger and determination as Severus’s had, but which held more of the passion that was between them as well.  He shifted closer, twisting so that he was straddling Severus’s hips and rubbed himself against him as he teased his tongue with his own. 

He knew perfectly well that Severus preferred to keep the kisses less romantic.  Which made it all the more enjoyable to ensure there was feeling added despite the other man’s attempts.  Besides, if James Potter, who took as much pleasure in feeling blood slip over his fingers as other people did in washing their hands, was  _capable_  of love, then the only person he managed it for would be the man beneath him. 

They just didn’t talk about such ridiculous, feminine things as that.

~*~*~

Severus felt the sharp pain in in his scalp when James tugged on his hair and for a second he wondered what it would be like to use his mouth on James and have his hair pulled then. But that was too far, and he resisted the direction for a second to prove he was no weakling.

Severus snarled, teeth bared. Part of him wanted to spit in James’ face. To really really insult him and tick him off. James was like a clockwork toy to him somtimes. He liked to just wind him up and then watch him go. Bellatrix too, though with her the fun was watching her succumb to anger first and with James the fun was what he did when he was angry. Sometimes he just wanted a fight and only James could give it to him. Bellowing at each other before devolving into hexes, then punches, then grappling.

And sometimes this. “Mmm…” Before he could think of something to say, let alone articulate it, his mouth was comandeered and even though he could breathe, his nostrils were free, and it was his hands on James’ s throat, he felt like he wasnt getting enough air.  His chest constricted slightly, caught between stirrings of panic and the rising pleasure curling in his stomach.

He leaned his head back against the floor and frowned, eyes closed. Every time. Every bloody time they ended up like this he let the spoiled little shit get his way. Not that he objected. James getting his way was just perfect for him. And damn it if James didn’t know that Severus liked it….

He uncurled his fingers from the other man’s throat, seeing fingermarks where he had been gripping, and trailed his hand downwards, splaying his long fingers out on his friend’s chest. He looked up into James’ eyes then glanced down between them, rolling his hips experimentally, nostrils flaring as he inhaled, enjoying the feel of hot, solid flesh against his.

He had taken the trousers by magic, but it was clear he intended to be more personal about the rest from the way his fingers spiderwalked downwards until they reached the hem of James’ clothes. He tugged upwards, pointedly but not especially impatiently. There was a smooth clarity to his movements, as though he had given in, or was biding his time. When James was occupied with undressing, Severus struck. He was lighter, not as strong or as fit as James, but he had the element of surprise.

Hand fisting in the material, he hauled upwards as he pushed James off and himself to his knees, aiming to trap arms, hands, blindfold James, keep him off balance…anything to gain an advantage.

All’s fair in love and war. And this was obviously the latter. Definitely.

~*~*~

James felt his lover stiffen beneath him and grinned against the other boy’s lips.  He was always like this.  If they were out torturing mudbloods and muggles together, Severus never wavered.  He was vicious and cruel, and he took his time, teasing and tormenting them and playing with their emotions as much as their bodies.

But gave a single moment where their fucking might be considered something other than just fucking, and Severus Snape could be instantly counted upon to buck like a green stallion scarred of a wall it was being asked to jump.

Which, to James’s way of thinking, only made it that much hotter when he forced the other Slytherin to give in.  He belonged to James, it was as simple as that.

When Severus met his eyes, however, he felt himself in equal parts tense and relax.  He was horny with the idea that he and Sev could soon have their favorite prey, Lily Fucking Evans, at their mercy again.  She’d slipped out of sight quite neatly, but she’d finally surfaced and the idea of what they would do to her…

He groaned as Severus rolled his hips against his, the hands trailing down to his shirt only working him up harder.  He gritted his teeth, the scar on his cheek, put there by Sirius Black who was also only inches from death, not that the filthy blood traitor knew it, seemed to pulse as he purred, “C'mon Sev… whut are you waiting-”

He got no further as Severus suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt and shoved it over his head.  He blinked in shock as it instantly got tangled in his arms, covering his eyes and keeping his arms pinioned above his head.  He was blind and immobilized.

Not good…

“Sev,” he growled warningly, trying to twist to get out of the damned shirt.  He couldn’t touch the other man like this, couldn’t even see him, and the Gods only knew what Severus would do to him if he had him at his mercy.

Actually… his cock twitched at the idea…

“Lemme out of this Snape or you’ll regret it,” he snarled as he tried to pull back from the other man’s hold on him, so he could free himself.

~*~*~

He had him! Strong clever fingers dug into the material of the shirt and twisted again, gettjng a firmer hold, as Severus slithered closer, chest against James and hips pressing forward, cock rubbing against the other Death Eater’s skin. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll regret this anytime soon…I’m enjoying it.” He whispered, moving from ear to ear, relishing the power.

He ground against James a little longer while he pulled up on the shirt again, leaving a small streak of precum on his hip and working to free one of his hands. He managed to get a hand free, and while he knew this would lessen his hold on the shirt, he was going to make his point very clearly while he could. Free hand snaking down James’ torso, hardly touching, just the barest of contacts before it swept ever downwards. Severus’ wrist brushed over James’ cock too slowly and deliberately to be accidental as he finally cupped the other man’s balls, smirk widening on his thin lips. His fingers moved, gently, yes, but with a purpose as he toyed with James, shifting his balls. “What if I gripped tightly now, Potter?” His thumb pressed against one side of James’ right testicle and his first two fingers on the other, grip firm but not tight.

“What if I just….  _squeezed?_ ” his fingers tightened a little and then he let the ball slide away from the pressure, so he was just lightly pinching the other man’s sac. There was less control in his voice and more heavy breathing. “I could kill off your bloodline, Potter. I could  _hurt_ you.” His mouth was against James’ jaw now, and his cock was rubbing rhythmically over James’ skin. “You’re lucky I’m a nice man, Potter.” He slid his hand upwards and stroked along James’ shaft. Severus felt his own cock bob in sympathy; he did love to feel that cock rubbing against his. Not in a homosexual sense of course…well perhaps slightly.

~*~*~

James ground his teeth hard, his body throbbing harder with every movement that Severus made and every slightest shift of his lover against him and smallest touch had him twitching and groaning and growling with need.  "Severus… by Salazar if you don’t-”

 _“What if I just…._ squeezed _?”_

James’s entire body went taut, his stomach clenching as he at once grew hotter at the feel of those long, deft fingers sliding along his balls.

 _“I could kill off your bloodline, Potter. I could_ hurt _you.”_

Yes… yes, he could.  And even though he did love Severus in his own sick and twisted way and knew that Severus loved him, it was entirely possible that he’d do it.  They didn’t play by the same rules as other people.  That’s what made it worth it.

_“You’re lucky I’m a nice man, Potter.”_

James snorted, "If you were a nice man, I wouldn’t spend most nights with my cock buried in your arse or your cum on my lips.  You wouldn’t threaten my bloodline because you know Da would rip off your scrotum and make you eat it." 

He’d been relaxing in the shirt, still fighting and wriggling but not quite as hard, letting Severus get used to the feel of lighter attacks and struggles without his full strength behind them.  If he was too cocky for his own good, it was a trait that he and his best mate shared in spades.  When they had the upper hand, they had a tendency to get lazy about it.  And when that happened, all you really had to do was wait and-

The burst of strength and speed were delivered so quickly that Severus wouldn’t have time to counter-attack.  One second he was stuck inside the shirt and the next he’d twisted his elbow forward and slammed it into Severus’s shoulder right where it met his collar bone, forcing him to release the hold on him.  He ripped the shirt away and grabbed hold of Severus’s shoulders, shoving him backward and twisting him in the same motion so that the other man was pressed to the floor, James’s knee in his back.

He grinned down at him, panting and with his cock throbbing to a painful ache and standing straight up against his abdomen.  Reaching down, he gripped a handful of Severus’s hair and yanked it hard, his fingers digging into his scalp as he snarled, "I think it’s about time to teach you some manners Snape."  He didn’t give the other man a chance to respond, just snatched up his wand and muttered a spell to coat his cock in lube, sliding it along Severus’s ass just once, bastard deserved it if it hurt a little.  Finally shifted his knee away from his back where he’d been pinning him and shoved himself hard into his lover in the same movement, thrusting hard and deep and keeping Severus pinned to the floor as he did.

~*~*~

 _“If you were a nice man, I wouldn’t spend most nights with my cock buried in your arse or your cum on my lips. ”_  It was true, but a slight frown flickered across Severus’ face. He knew it was ungrateful, after James spent so much time with him, let him hurt him, let him take out his frustrations regarding Lily Evans on him sometimes, but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy hearing that. To know that even though James still saw him as Severus Snape, Dark Wizard and Potioneer, and inescapably masculine, that he enjoyed fucking him. Amd worse, that Severus enjoyed being fucked. He had never mentiomed this of course; to do so would be ungrateful...and would kill the moment most likely, and even now, hearing those words that felt like a slap, his cock still throbbed and stuck out from his body, curving slightly left.

He stroked James a little faster, making sure he had a tight grip on the shirt as he watched his hand pump up and down his lover’s cock. His tongue darted out to wet his lips at the same instant a broom rammed into his shoulder. It was instinct, he bit his tongue slightly and raised his hand to what would certainly be a bruise. And then it all went terribly wrong, or terribly right, depending on perspective. He had been taken by surprise so thoroughly that he only properly registered what had happened when he saw the floor rushing up to meet him and only just managed to stop himself thwacking his head on the stone. Something hard and boney was pressing into his back and he could lift his head, but little else.

Glancing back over his shoulder as far as he could he spotted a wand, then felt hot, slick skin sliding against his arse. He hadn’t needed to see or feel either to know James’ intentions after his words, but the control freak in Severus wanted to. He moved his arms up to rest his head on his forearms, closing his eyes, having learned his lesson after a carpet burn to the entire left side of his face one night.

The finger or tongue he had been expecting never came, instead, something much thicker pressed against his hole and one hand flew backwards to grip tightly at James’ thigh as he opened his eyes then squeezed them shut again.” fuck!” Shit, that hurt! He took a few breaths as the sharp pain hovered a while longer then faded. Bastard. Bastard bastard bastard. His arse was sore, full and his cock was getting crushed by the weight of two wizards. Fingers now curled like claws digging into James, Severus pulled himself forward a little and arched his back. He was getting fucked again, but just because he hated how good James made it didnt mean that he had to deny himself the pleasure of it. Throigh gritted teeth, he complained,” For Circe’s sake, Potter, you could sta-and to learn some manners your-uh-self!”

~*~*~

James grinned at the way that his lover growled and bucked beneath him, listening to each snarl with the same kind of attentiveness and pleasure another man might give to words of lover or adoration. 

He needed none of that.  Not from Severus.  He understood the other man only too well.  Their bodies fit together perfectly, but so did the viciousness and cruelty of their minds.  Hell, the first time he’d ever shoved Sev up against a wall and started roaming his hands over his body had been after they’d successfully sent Sirius-Fuckrag-Traitor-Black into hospital wing.  A rather perfect combination of hexes, jinxes, and a lovingly delivered potion that had had the boy vomiting blood.

Gods, even the  _memory_  of watching his greatest enemy writhing in pain was enough to get him hot again, and Severus had responded instantly that night, despite all his claims about ‘not being gay’. 

At the protest about him needing some manners, he laughed softly and shook his head.  He considered a moment and then slowed the pace of his thrusts into his ass, though his hand slid down to squeeze along it slowly as he thought about his response.  “Hmm… manners hmm?"  He stroked once more, exquisitely slowly into Sev’s body before slowly pulling back out again and purred, "You might could be right about that…

And he had the most delicious idea for combining their own brand of pleasure with a little payback of his own variety.

Pulling out completely, causing both of them to groan in unison, he leaned forward and whispered against Severus’s ear, "Let’s see if you’re any good at teaching Professor Snape…”

Before the other man could respond, he caught hold of one of Severus’s thighs and gave him a twist.  Keeping himself between his legs, he shifted forward instantly, gripping his lover’s hips to pull him in so that his legs scissored to either side around him.  Scooting backward until Sev’s back hit the table and he was sitting upright, he gripped his own cock and slowly,  _slowly_  guided himself back inside of Sev’s waiting heat.  He moaned softly at the tight feel of it, hazel eyes gone gold with lust catching on Severus’s black gaze, and whispered, “Teach me my lessons Professor…” before he began to stroke upward into him, leaning forward to catch his lips in a slow, tender kiss.

Because he knew that the tender, gentle love-making would be almost a punishment in and of itself to his eternally-in-denial lover.  But he knew he’d enjoy it too…

~*~*~

For the third time in however many seconds, Severus found himself experiencing a rapid shift in his field of view, perspective flipping again ubtil he was staring at James, whoch he both liked and disliked. Liked because James Potter was really something to look at, even with the scar and the new fingermarks bruising around his throat. They added colour to what would otherwise have been another prettyboy pureblood. What he disliked was that Potter had stopped fucking him. Which was of ciurse what he wanted…only it wasn’t.

His eyes widened a little then closed as James began to press back into him. Whatever he said, Severus liked this, this being full of James, and knowing that even if neither of them moved, he could probably make James come by speech alone. And really, there were far worse things he could spend his time doing. Far worse people.

James always had to take things a little further. Always had to push that little further, to see if he could fly his broom fast enough to knock someone out. Then to mount one of Severus’ Potions knives on the handle and see if he could fly fast enough to pierce their heart, then their head, then to see if he could punch a hole in a suit of plate armour and kill the helpless muggle immobilised inside it. That had resulted in a broken knife, a ruined set of armour and a very awkward conversation with a St. Mungo’s healer when he had had to claim to be James’ brother. It was a good tjing no-one had come in and caught him half under the covers with his ‘brother’ alternately stroking his cock and poking the newly mended ribs.

He pulled his head away from James’, breaking the kiss and letting him draw breath to speak. “If you want an-” his thighs tightened on James’ sides when the other Death Eater’s cock rubbed over his prostate, “accccccceptable, Potter,” he hissed, “you had better speed up.”

Reaching between them he stroked himself, looking at the contrast between his own pale skin and James’ healthier glow and experimentally clenched around James. “Shoddy wandwork won’t help, Potter. More upwards motion.” And when his request, or order, depending on your point of view, was met, he felt that strange pleasure inside him again. “Excellent aim, five points to Slytherin,” he panted into James’ ear.

~*~*~

James laughed huskily into the other man’s mouth.  Gods he was such a fucking prat.  Such a godsbedamned delicious fucking prat.  He somehow managed to constantly make things that little bit hotter, that little bit more dangerous, that little bit more on the edge.

But still, he couldn’t let that particular comment go so easily.  

“Acceptable hmm?” he purred, lips trailing down Sev’s throat, nipping hard enough to make certain it hurt and would leave a proper bruise.  But then, they wore one another’s bruises and bites and hickeys and everything in between so often that honestly, one more hardly mattered.  

Thrusting up harder into him, he growled, “I think we both know I deserve an-” he moaned when Severus clenched around him, cock throbbing at the pressure and head falling back in pleasure as he gasped, “Salazar yes, do that again…"  Damn but the man knew exactly how to ride him.  

Forcing his eyes to focus again, he made a soft, strangled sound somewhere deep in his throat and finally managed, "We both know I deserve… an  _outstanding_ …” he reached between them, hand slipping around Severus’s where it gripped his cock and squeezing slowly, working him while his cock lifted up into him again and again, over and over… thrusting deeper and harder with each motion.

He grinned and with his free hand, twisted Severus’s head and caught his lips again.  Always fighting the kisses.  Which meant that James would  _always_  demand them.  Not that he didn’t just enjoy kissing him.  Severus had a great mouth and Gods, but the man could do wicked things with his tongue.  The first time the other Slytherin had gone down on him he’d come  _embarassingly_ fast, though he honestly didn’t think that he could be blamed for it.  How could anyone be blamed for it with that hot, wet mouth surrounding them and that  _thing_  he did where he swallowed around him and worked him with his throat muscles and-

“Sev…” he gasped into his mouth, speeding up the motions of his hand.  “Gods you feel so fuckin good…” he whimpered, thrusting up harder and deeper into the other man.

~*~*~

Ordinarily, Severus needed a little more stimulation to come. The fucking itaelf was nice-not that he’d ever admit it- and definitely got him throbbing hard, but it wasnt usually enough to make his cock so swollen he thought it would burst. Today, whther it was the roleplay, the fumes or the particular angle, he was already leaking all over his hand with every thrust.

And while ordinarily James seemed to enjoy the fucking, Severus had never managed to quite illicit this sort of reaction from him. Perhaps it was because yesterday he’d lazily wanked the other Death Eater halfway to orgasm, then gone back to his book when it had become engrossing. He squeezed again. It was no doubt going to leave him sore tomorrow, but it felt good to tighten up around James and feel him react.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, flushed pink in his sallow face and neck, with a vein in his forehead as visible as the one on the top of his cock, and now sweating like he’d run a race. “Maybe an... exceeds expectations, and that’s at a -” He made a small half sobbing, half whimper of a noise, precum practically gushing out of him at this point, and moved his own hand away to let James take over. Which in hindsight he considered a fatal error and the deciding factor in their little battle.

All he could hear was a rushing noise in his ears, and his own breath in almost silent pants, and he knew with a startling clarity that the bastard was going to intentionally make him cum like that, being kissed, fucked, and stroked.

He pulled his head away, leaning it back, shaking it slightly and managing to get “no, don’t you dare-you bast-“. He got one shakey gasp of air in before it started, and his breath froze in his lungs while his cock pulsed, balls practically climbing his shaft. The second shot was more forceful and lasted longer, Severus thinking he was actually going to suffocate from the force of it as he shot a ribbon of come high onto his own chest. The third went wide, hitting the floor, and the fourth had little force left and trickled down over James’ knuckles as Severus finally got enough breath back to hear the world around him and sense more than the thrusts into him and the throbbing rushing feeling in his cock which had matched up in perfrct sync for a short time.

He wanted to punch Potter, but his arms were shaking, and he was sure if he moved them he’d fall. Bastard.

~*~*~

James laughed in soft, harsh triumph as the other man realized what he was after.  He felt him yank his head away, felt him trying to stop himself from cumming in this position because, he didn’t even need to hear his boyfriend say it to know, it was ‘too gay, too poof, too wrong’…

And then watching his face as he lost himself to his orgasm… He knew perfectly well that it was as much torture as it was exquisite pleasure for him.  His face said it all.  Severus was never more open to him than he was when James was inside of him.  No matter how much the man hid, in this moment, he was an open book meant only for James Potter to read.

It was fucking glorious.

But it was also the end of James’s ability to hold back any longer.  His gasp of pleasure echoed around the potions room as his head fell back, hips thrusting hard upward as he came deep inside of Severus’s waiting body.  His hand still moved slowly over Sev’s cock, though it was more of an automatic gesture now, still stroking, still squeezing as his own body shuddered and shook with his orgasm.  

Fucking hell this man felt good.  Too good.  He’d long since realized he didn’t want anyone but his best friend in his bed.  The Dark Lord didn’t seem to care too much, though, like James’s father, he’d expect him to produce a pureblood brat to continue the line at some juncture.  But otherwise, they were free to do as they pleased.

And what James pleased was to 'do’ Severus Snape as often as possible.

When he finally came back from the edge of oblivion, he sighed as he realized Snape was half laying on him, weak and panting as well.  He laughed softly, his hand finally releasing his mate’s cock as he trailed it slowly up his body.  “Mmm… tell me I didn’ earn an O fer that one Professor."  He shifted until he Severus met his eyes, his own shining wickedly as he lifted his cum-stained knuckles to his lips and teased his tongue slowly over the thick splatter of liquid.  

Closing his eyes in pleasure, he rolled his hips, rocking where they were still connected with James’s cock in Severus’s ass, and purred softly, "Though if ya try… I’ll be forced ta call you a bloody liar Professor Snape,” he teased. 


End file.
